The present invention relates to a transport system for articles, in particular containers for baggage pieces. The present invention further relates to a control method for such a transport system.
Conventional transport systems for articles are known which include two or more conveyors, superposed in vertically spaced-apart planes, and an elevator, bridging the distance between the conveyors and having a horizontal elevator conveyor to form a transport path with the upper conveyor and a transport path with the lower conveyor. The articles are transferred in conveying direction of the respective transport path either from the elevator to the conveyors or, vice versa, from the conveyors to the elevator. A control unit controls the transport of the articles by operating the conveyors, when the elevator has reached the respective end positions in alignment with the conveyors. A transport system of this type has the drawback that the flow of articles is slowed down by the operation of the elevator.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved transport system to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enable a high transport rate for articles.